Henry Darkwater
'Ill try and refrain from tearing up the New England Alliance from were it stands and giving it 7 feet of good Maine earth, but I wont make any promises' Henry Darkwater is the Commodore of Maine's Tentacles. Early Life Henry was the son of James Darkwater and the nephew of Commodette Samara Darkwater. He was given a privileged childhood, with him becoming a Captain's ward. He excelled in swordsmanship, sailing and poetry. At the age of 8 he was announced as the future Commodore. Enter the most important influence of his life, Samara Darkwater. She completely changed his life, taking him from his father (an action that would lead to her death) and taking over his education. He would refer to her as ' Mere Cherie' (He was partly fluent in French) and she would refer to him as 'Tweed and Tie' (He was famed for a love of tweed). However, at the age of 13, his whole life changed. Coronation The age of 13 was a strange part of Henry's life. He was a genius (at least in wasteland terms) who could play the Accordion, speak broken French and write decent poetry. Then the two defining influences in his life, his father and aunt, clashed catastrophically. It came to the point where James had not seen his son for 5 years and walked up to the Keep in York Town and demanded to speak to him. Henry was ordered to stay in his room, on his aunts orders. He did not and went to speak to his father. On arriving at the scene, he ran to his father. His father looked petrified. Henry turned around and saw his aunt. She stormed up and slapped Henry, an uncommon occurrence, but one Henry wasn't to shocked or affected by. By instinct, began to leave never once looking back at his aunt. Her guards however, seemed to be running to her. On reaching the gate he turned around and saw his father repeatedly stabbing the already dead Samara. He looked on and stood stone faced and shocked. He said, later in his life ' My aunt forced me never to feel sad, with great repercussions if I ever looked glum. It came back to bite me at my aunts murder.' In the year 2275 Henry Darkwater was Commodore. Trial His fathers trial was strange. Henry was in charge of his fate, yet he didn't want to be a Kinslayer, a terrible crime in pirate eyes. But then again, a new Born Again Nation navy had emerged and they were threatening to stop Maine's Tentacles from taking peoples money in return for protection trade (What do you mean its illegal?), so he had to act quickly. He called a jury, and the verdict was swift and quick. Send him out on a raft in the middle of nowhere without any food or water. As sad as it was for Henry, having barley seen his father, he went through with it. Regency Henry's early reign (from the ages of 13-16) was a regency, with nothing much happening. life continued as normal, though with the added 'fun' of a new target to raid. They went back to the Born Again Nation and raised their fleet to the ground. Nice. Apart from the obvious fun of muder, pillage and making false alliances, Henry had to organise his Aunts funeral. He wanted a simple afair, with only close friends and family attending, but people from across Maine's Tentacles came for the funeral. At some points, roads had to be closed. The funeral began with a reading from the bible concerning the murder of 3,000 heretic children by the Levites. An obvious reference to the Night of Blood. Then she was sent out on her ship and was set alight. Trials of Early Monarchy Henry faced a series of problems when he was crowned in 2278. First was the question of marrige. He settled with a girl from Maine, Joan Ridley, brother of Henry Ridley, a presenter of Radio Englander. She was 18, and he was 16, so it was considered acceptable. The next was meeting with regional leaders to stop them ganging up on him (it was unlikely, judging how divided they were, but still a risk). He met up with New Vermont and the Black Rain Coalition. They agreed to a non-aggression pact (no child massacres included) and generally made peace. With the birth of his son Phillip when Henry was 18 in 2280, Maine's Tentacles succession was safe. Rise of New England Alliance Category:Characters Category:Maine's Tentacles